My Michelle
by Rev
Summary: Lupin's sister is in town, and who should fall in love with the girl? Why the gunman AND the samuri! Oh boy...UPDATED
1. The Letter

My Michelle  
Ch.1  
  
It was a quiet evening in the Lupin mansion. Goemon was on the roof looking at the gray clouds as they slowly rolled in. Jigen sat at a table on the porch and polished his gun. Fujiko was sitting across from Jigen, sipping her drink. Lupin sat next to her, silently reading a letter that he had received earlier that day. Suddenly, Lupin jumped up as if the silence was killing him.  
"I can't believe it! I thought she would have forgotten all about me! This is so awesome!" Lupin exclaimed as he stood up. Fujiko looked up at him.  
"Who is this girl? Ex-girlfriend or something?" she looked intently at. Fujiko didn't want any other girl hitting on her guy.  
"Yeah really Lupin. I haven't seen you so excited since Fujiko said she'd go out on that date with you about three years ago." Jigen snickered under his hat.  
" Actually it is not an ex-girlfriend, but it is someone who is very important to me. It's my long lost twin sister. Ok, so were not identical twins, but you know how it goes. See, when my parents got divorced, I went with dad, she went with mom. Both parents died five years later, and strangely pretty close to the same time. Me and her were supposed to meet each other for the funerals, but we never had the chance. I went off and became a master criminal like my father, she went off and became one of the best spies ever like my mother. Of course she got all the looks too. But anyways, she's coming over sometime in the next three days while she's in town and she's going to stay with us! My sis is returning from the dead!!!!" Lupin exclaimed as Goemon leaped down onto the porch.  
" Really. Is she that girl that was at your house that one time when I first met you and went to your house? Cause if she is, is she still single? Oh, come on Lupin!" !Jigen continued to polish his gun as he smiled. Lupin paced around then looked back at his friend.  
"You'd be interested wouldn't you. That was her. Actually I don't know. This is the first time I've heard from her in almost 15 years!!!" Lupin put the paper down as Goemon walked over to look at the letter. Fujiko looked out at the large yard behind them. It was starting to rain.  
"Why don't we go inside for a while. It's getting chilly out here and we probably ought to fix up a room for her." Fujiko said as she stood up and started towards the door to the house. Jigen and Lupin followed as Goemon picked up the letter and peered out into the rain as it started raining even harder.  
"Let's hope she gets here soon. A major storm is coming our way." Goemon stated as he walked inside the door way.  
They walked inside as Jigen replaced his gun with his collection that he has obtained during their trips around the world, stealing priceless paintings, and even robbing a few banks along the way. Goemon put his sword in his room as Lupin and Fujiko sat down on a couch together.  
" How about this? We'll take a break for a couple days, till she gets here, then we'll invite her to come with us. I mean, she is a spy, so she could probably help us out quite a bit!" Lupin said as his two friends joined him.  
"Yeah, but that'll give Pops a chance to catch up with us! We'll have to be careful about him," Jigen stated as he leaned forward.  
" I doubt Inspector Zenigata will be a problem for us. I think he's actually trying a vacation right now. At least that's what I heard not to long ago," Goemon said. Lupin looked slightly taken aback.  
" Gramp's taking a vacation? That's something I doubt will ever happen! Remember the last time the tried that? He went so insane, he thought he was seeing me everywhere!" Lupin said as he leaned back onto the couch and put his arm around Fujiko. Jigen leaned back and yawned.  
" Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but I'm going to retire to my room for tonight. Hey Lupin, if your sister comes, send her to my room ok?" Jigen laughed as he walked down a hall way to his room.  
" Whatever Jigen! He's got a good idea though. I think I'll go ahead and go to bed as well. How about you Fujiko dear?"  
" I'll be going to my own room 'honey'. But yes, I think I will also go to sleep." They both left the room and went to two separate rooms. Goemon looked outside again. The rain was still getting harder and harder. 'Hmm....maybe it's going to flood' he thought as we walked down to his bedroom. 


	2. Arrival

My Michelle  
Ch. 2  
  
Goemon awoke and stood up. He looked out of his bedroom window. It was still raining. 'What is this? A bad omen or something?' he thought as he started to get dressed and head towards the kitchen. When he finally made it down there, Lupin was asleep in a chair with his head on a plate. Apparently he fell asleep while eating a midnight snack. Jigen was sitting at the table back in a corner reading a paper. Fujiko soon made her way into the kitchen as she looked over at Lupin. Goemon got inside of the refrigerator and got some rice out and cooked it. After it was ready and he had eaten almost all of it, Lupin finally awoke.  
" Oh look, sleeping beauty finally has awaken," Jigen said, not even looking over the newspaper. Lupin slowly sat up, and looked around the room. Crumbs were stuck all over his face.  
" Yeah, yeah, I know. I got up to get something to eat, but fell asleep in it. Did my sister ever stop by? By the way, what is that horrid smell?"  
" No darling, sorry. But you might want to clean up your face if you get the chance," Fujiko smiled at him and started making some toast for herself.  
"What? What's wrong with my cologne? I was putting it on for your sister," Jigen said glaring over the paper.  
"Sorry, but thanks dear. I'll be back in a minuet," Lupin said as he headed towards the bathroom then to his bedroom to change.  
" I'm going to go outside for a minuet. I'll be back in a little while," Goemon said as he headed towards the porch.  
" In this weather? You're going to catch the cold of your life by doing things like that!" Jigen said putting up the paper.  
" Don't worry about me Jigen. I'll be back in a minuet," he said as he walked out the door. Jigen just sighed as Fujiko sat across the table from him again.  
Outside, Goemon looked through the rain. It was still pretty hard. He looked out by the wall that surround the mansion and went towards the gate. He did a double take cause it looked like someone was walking to the gate, but all he could see was black hair. He leaped over the porch and started running towards the gate. The pouring rain started weighing down his hair and clothes.  
He went out by the gate and saw that it was a woman. She had long black hair, and it looked like she was carrying a suitcase or something. She was completely soaked. Not too far behind her was a white car driving slowly behind her. She was almost to the gate as a machine gun came out of the car's passenger window. She didn't see it, but Goemon did. He bust open the gate, grabbed her hand, and tried to lead her to the gate at first she was entirely confused, then she looked behind her and ran with him still holding her hand. They ran inside the gate, then Goemon lead her to a gazebo. She sat her stuff down and caught her breath. Goemon continued to breath deeply as he watched the car dash away. Then he looked back at the woman. She was beautiful. He had never felt the way he did just then. She looked back at him for a minuet.  
" Thank you. For saving my life. I didn't even notice them back there," she said. He walked a little closer to her.  
" No problem. Are you ok though? Oh, and my name is Goemon," he extended his hand.  
" I'm Michelle, and yes, I'm alright," she smiled up at him as she shook his hand. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other's eyes.  
" So, what were you doing out this way? There aren't that many people that come out here," he said trying to start conversation.  
" Actually, I'm out here looking for my brother. I sent him a letter not too long ago, and I wasn't sure if he got it or not, so I came out here to look for it," she explained to him. Goemon caught himself staring quite intently at her. Then he finally snapped back to reality.  
" Actually you've come to the right place if your brother is Lupin the 3rd. I'm a friend of his that sort of stays with him,' he said looking down at her.  
" Oh, thank you! I've been looking all over for this place!" she smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Goemon blushed for a minuet and smiled.  
"Here, follow me, and I'll take you inside so you can see your brother, his girlfriend, and his other friend." Goemon said as he picked up her stuff and carried it towards the house. The rain had nearly stopped while they were in the gazebo. They were both entirely soaked, Goemon's hair was matted to his head, and Michelle's dress clung to her body.  
When they finally got inside, Goemon looked over at Lupin and then back to Michelle and noticed that you could easily tell they were somehow related. Lupin turned around from where he was sitting on the couch and jumped up.  
"Michelle! It's you! You're actually alive! You've finally come to see your master criminal brother!" Lupin shouted as he ran over to her and hugged her. After he finally released his vice grip on her, she looked at him.  
"Yes, Lupin, it's me. The evil spy of the two of us. I see your career hasn't been too bad. Nice house," she said as she looked around the mansion.  
" Yeah, I know. By the way, this is Fujiko, my girlfriend. That's Jigen, the sharp shooter I guess you could say. I think you've already met Goemon, correct?" Lupin said as he introduced everyone.  
" Yep I did actually," Michelle said as she shook hands with Fujiko. Then she walked over to Jigen to shake his hand.  
" Hi, I'm Jigen. It's very nice to meet your acquaintance," he said as he bent down and kissed her hand. He looked back up and tipped his hat to her.  
" Here sis, let me show you your room," Lupin said as he tried to pickup her stuff. "Crap, what do carry in this thing?" he said as continued to try to lift it.  
" It has all my spy stuff in it. It's kind of heavy, maybe I should carry it," Michelle said as she bent down to lift it.  
" Don't worry about it, I'll get it," Goemon said as he grabbed it and followed Michelle and Lupin to her room.  
" By the way Michelle," Lupin started as he was about to leave her room, "tomorrow we're going on a mission to go and steal some of the best wine ever made. Of course we're going to have to travel to Italy for this and we'll have to discuss the plan, but would you like to come?" he asked.  
" Of course I would! I would love to go with you guys!" she said as she started to unpack all of her stuff. 


	3. The Big Decision

My Michelle  
Ch. 3  
  
It had been almost 3 days since Michelle first arrived. Everyone seemed to enjoy her company, especially Goemon and Jigen. They were busy trying to figure out their disguises they were going to use to get the wine. They decided that they would start out separately on different planes, and meet at the special party that would have exactly what they were looking for. Lupin first thought that since it was really going to be a couple party, Jigen and Goemon needed to decide who was going in with Michelle and who was going to stay outside as back up. Let's just say they both wanted to go in with her. They fought and bickered over it for quite a while. Michelle didn't really care. She didn't care who she went with, she just couldn't wait to use her equipment to track down were it was and who they needed to look out for.  
Finally they had to get ready. Jigen and Goemon decided to talk to Lupin about it. There was a time when Lupin was asleep on the couch, so they both grabbed his wrists and dragged him off to a room. Then they woke him up.  
"Lupin we need your help."  
"Yeah, we can't decide who gets to go with your sister on this mission."  
"Uh huh. Yeah. Good night." Lupin was starting to fall asleep in his chair again as Goemon took out his sword in fury and went right past his neck with it. Lupin sat up and felt his neck. His tie fell straight down. "Uh, yeah, umm, I'm a wake, what do you need?"  
"Listen, we're trying to decide who gets to go with Michelle but we can't decide. We wanted you to pick for us."  
" Well I'm not to sure about this, but why do you want to go so badly with her? Is there a little bit of something that you didn't tell me about here?" Jigen and Goemon sort of blushed to themselves then looked at each other, only to see the other one blushing. "Aha! I knew it! Both of you have fallen in love with my sister!" Both of them grabbed Lupin and shoved him to the ground and covered his mouth.  
" Shut would you?"  
" Really! Remember how secretive you were when you had a crush on Fujiko?" Lupin made his way up.  
" Alright already! Anyways, don't you know that she is a spy and that she probably listening in to us right now! So just chill! I don't know how we are going to do this, but why don't you just ask her?"  
" We already tried that!"  
" She said that we had to pick who gets to go with her that she didn't care who did!"  
" Well, then do you both feel that strongly about her?"  
"YES!!!" they both shouted at him.  
" Hmmm, then why don't one of you go with her this time and then we'll take her on another one and the other person can partner with her then. Then maybe she might fall in love with one of you two and then you won't have to worry about it any more!"  
" Fine, but who gets to go this time?"  
" Uh, flip a coin?"  
" Ok, Goemon, I'm tails, you're heads," Jigen stated as he handed Lupin a coin.  
" Alright then, here we go," Lupin said as he flipped the coin. It spun around in the air for a few seconds then landed on Lupin's palm, then he put it onto the back of his hand. It was heads. "Ok, Goemon gets to go."  
" Ok, I'll go get ready then and tell her. Tough luck Jigen!" Goemon left the room towards his. Jigen watched him in disgust and then looked back to Lupin.  
" So what do you want me to do? Stand outside and watch through a window?"  
" I'm not sure yet. That might be I could idea actually, sort of like back up," Lupin said as he scratched his chin thinking.  
"Whatever Lupin. I'll be in my room taking a nap and dreaming about your sister. If you want me just break down the door," Jigen said as he walked out of the room and down the hall to his room. Lupin leaned out of the door and look in the direction Jigen was walking.  
" Just chill man! You can partner with her next time!" Lupin said as he left that room and looked at his sister's room. The door was open and she was sitting brushing her hair and working on her disguise. Lupin couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She just got caught between a tsunami and an earthquake, when there was probably a lot of tornadoes surrounding her. Plus she was a spy. A lot of people were probably trying to assassinate her wherever she went. So he decided to walk into her room for a minuet. "Hey sis. Enjoying your stay?" She turned around in her chair, sort of shocked he was there.  
" I'm having one of the best times of my life right now! I can't wait till we leave! This is going to be awesome!" Michelle said as she continued brushing her hair.  
"Well I'm glad you're having a great time! We'll be leaving in about an hour or two if you're ready. Oh, and Goemon is going to be your partner on the mission. See you in an hour or so," Lupin said as he left the room to get his disguise on.  
Soon they were all out in the living room with their disguises on. After a few minuets, they separated into three different cars. Lupin and Fujiko were together and left as Goemon and Michelle got into another car. Jigen waited a few minuets as he watched them leave. He felt his hand glide over his gun. He could have easily shot Goemon and got Michelle. But he wouldn't. Jigen was going to get a girl the right way, not by man slaughter. He turned around and got into his car. Soon they were all in Italy. 


	4. Arrival

My Michelle  
Ch. 4 (For a disclaimer, I don't own Lupin III or any of the characters..I just  
simply own Michelle)  
  
When they arrived, Goemon took Michelle's arm as they walked down the stairs from the airplane. He glanced over at another airplane that had just landed. Jigen walked down the flight of stairs over there as well. Goemon gripped his sword with his other hand for a moment then released it as he and Michelle walked into the airport. On their way to their rental car, they walked past Fujiko and Lupin as well. Soon they were already at the hotel they were going to stay at for tonight or just for that minuet.  
Michelle put her stuff up in her bedroom and came out in some casual clothes. She wasn't going to get changed until they were about to leave. Goemon was sitting on the couch in the hotel and looked up at her. Michelle sat down next to him and smoothed out her clothes. Goemon looked over at her for a minuet then decided to break the silence.  
"So are you enjoying your stay?" Goemon asked not sure what to say. Michelle looked over at him.  
"Yes. I've actually been quite bored before I came to stay with you, Lupin, and Jigen. Of course, not adding the assassins that have been hunting me down for so long," she said smiling.  
"Why are all those assassins after you anyway? What did you do?" Goemon asked.  
"Well, it's not really what I did, but it's what I know. There are many computer systems that I can easily hack into and security systems I can wipe out. Plus I have ways of making it seem like other people are the ones to blame for crimes instead of the real criminal," she said thinking about old times when she would steal all the information.  
"We better go. We have to meet at the party in thirty minuets," Goemon said as he got up. Michelle went to her room to put on her dress. Goemon waited by the door, until she walked out. He was speechless.  
"Are you ready Goemon?" she asked as she walked down the hallway. Goemon was in awe of the way she looked.  
"Uh...yeah.um..let's go," he said as he took her arm and they walked to their car. Soon they were at the party. 


	5. I Don't Want to Spoil the Party

My Michelle  
Ch. 5  
(I don't own Lupin III sadly. I only own Michelle..)  
  
Goemon and Michelle pulled up to the place of the party. They parked the car and walked inside. The whole time, if Goemon wasn't looking at the road, he was looking at Michelle. Soon they were inside drinking punch and conversing with people. Michelle walked over to the punch bowl and met up with Fujiko. They talked for a while, while Lupin and Goemon talked as well. While Michelle was talking, she looked outside to see Jigen lying outside a window looking in.  
Outside, Jigen was looking in from a window. Lying on the ground watching a party was not really what he wanted to do that night. His eyes scanned the entire room from what he could see. Then his eyes moved down to where the punch bowl was. "Man, why does Goemon get all the luck? I'd make a better match with her than him," he thought.  
"Hey you! You one of those assassins after Michelle?" Jigen looked behind him to see a tall man wearing a black mask and a black outfit.  
"Uh, yeah. I was just waiting for the right time," he said unsure what to say. He turned back around and pretended to be aiming for her. If you were to actually look where he was aiming, the gun was aimed for Goemon's head.  
"Fine. We're all here and surrounding the place. There is no way on Earth she can get out of this building alive." The man walked off to some other place in the dark. "Oh boy," he thought, "how am I going to get her out of here alive?" Jigen grabbed his communicator that was connected to a speaker in Lupin's ear. "Hey Lupin! We've got a few assassins out here looking for your sister. Nab the jewel and let's go."  
Back inside, Lupin is listening into his ear. Goemon waited a minuet until he nodded his head to show that he got the message. "What's wrong Lupin? Are the voices in your head talking to you again?" he laughed as Lupin glanced over at Fujiko and Michelle.  
"Nope, the voices in my head are saying that there are quite a few assassins standing outside this building, surrounding every exit, and trying to kill my sister!!!" Lupin told him. Goemon looked in shock for a second then walked over to the punch bowl to go tell Fujiko and Michelle. Then they moved into position and turned out the lights. Jigen got the signal and snuck over to get one of the cars started. Soon the four of them ran out of the building. They almost made it without getting caught, but then a shot was fired. It didn't hit Michelle, but it burned some of the skin on her arm.  
"Michelle!" Goemon ran back and took out all the assassins one by one as the rest of them got in the car. As soon as they were all gone, Goemon caught up with the car and they drove away. 


	6. Happiness is a Warm Gun

My Michelle

Ch. 6

(Sorry for the delay...LOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGG writer's block...Anyways, I hope I don't get to tedious...And I still don't own any of Lupin III!)

After they returned to the hotel, Jigen started looking at her wound. Then Goemon walked in and the battle started again.

"Jigen, I can take care of her, don't worry," Goemon said.

"Well I think I know more about bullet wounds than you do," he remarked. Michelle just sort of smiled.

"Actually, I can take care of myself. I've gotten worse wounds than this. See you guys in the morning!" she said as she got up and went to her room.

"Jigen, listen, we've got to work this thing out. There is no way we can keep fighting over her without hurting her. Plus we're going to end up killing each other. We need to do something."

"Your right. But how? She's one of those people who won't hurt anyone. I sorta remember meeting her when I went to Lupin's house. The only person I remember her yelling at or trying to kill was Lupin. But that's understandable since he kept trying to steal some of her stuff. But I don't know how we're going to keep her from finding out we're getting jealous of each other," Jigen explained. They both sat in scilence.

In the other room, Michelle listened through her door. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want them fighting over her, she thought she wasn't worth it. So, she left a letter, packed her stuff, and climbed out of the window and left.

Back in the living room, Goemon and Jigen stood up after deciding to tell Michelle what was going on. They made their way down to her room and knocked on her door. After a few minutes of no answer, they walked inside. Jigen looked around the room for her, then Goemon found the letter on her bed.

"Hey Jigen! Look at this. It says 'I'm sorry for the trouble I brought here. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll see you guys again soon. Send my regards to Lupin. Love, Michelle' Oh, dear," Goemon said as he sat down and handed the letter to Jigen.

"You know we have to go and get her! We can't just let those assassins get her before I...I mean we...do," Jigen told him.

"Yes, but where will she go? We don't know where she would go!" Goemon said.

"Well, then we'll just have to go searching for her!"

"What about Lupin?"

"Who cares? I think he can manage without us for awhile...He gets to spend more time with Fujiko."

"Then let's go!"

Soon, they were driving down the road looking for any sign of Michelle. Then they decided it might be best if one of them goes on foot to search for her. So Jigen got out and started walking around. Before too long, one of the assassins from the party walked up to him.

"Aren't you that guy who is also after Michelle?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, we found her hiding out in this area. She's already killed one of our gang cause he shot at her, but we're still following her. Wanna join?"

"Sure," Jigen said thinking this would be the perfect way to find her. They walked for awhile till they got to an old warehouse. He peered inside a window, but couldn't see anything. Then he could have sworn he saw a shadow of someone...

"So? Is she in there?" the guy asked.

"Uh...it's hard to tell. I'll go in and do all the work. Don't watch though...keep an eye out for any signs of help for her...especially this guy in samuri get up. He's been helping her out," Jigen said as he walked inside. He noticed that the guy and some of his group started walking off. "Hey Michelle? You in here?" There was no answer. So he searched the place. In the darkness, he tripped over a crack and landed on a pile of old boxes and also on Michelle. "What are you doing in here?"

"Shut up! There's another guy in here!" she said as she pulled him down into the boxes. Suddenly gun shots rang out and whizzed near them. Jigen aimed and shot him with one bullet. As the guy fell from the ceiling, Jigen smiled down at her.

"There. Is there anyone else?"

"Not that I know of..."

"Good. Now why did you run off?"

"Well...I didn't want to be a big problem and cause old friends to be enemies. Plus there is something I can't let Lupin find out, and if I stayed he would have."

"Hmm...don't worry about me and Goemon. So what are you keeping from Lupin? I won't tell him or anything..." Jigen said. Michelle sighed.

"Oh...well, just to be frank, I'm dieing."

"Huh?"

"I have some weird genetic disease. Anyways, that's how our mother died. It's just a coincidence that our father died about the same time. I probably have about two to five years at the most to live," she told him looking downcast.

"Why don't you go to a doctor or something?"

"No. It would cost a fortune for nothing since there is no cure..."

"But they could give you something that can extend your life though, maybe."

"Don't worry about it..."

"Then come back with me."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can...We can keep it a secret from Lupin. He'll never know. And me and Goemon...we'll work something out. Our you could choose..."

"That would be too hard for me. I don't want to break either of your hearts."

"I wouldn't worry about that..." Jigen said as he leaned over and kissed her. Michelle finally dropped her defenses and wrapped her arms around his neck. Right then, Goemon walked inside the building to see them. He watched them for a second, since they didn't notice him, then walked out.

"THERE HE IS! SHOOT!" Jigen's eyes opened wide.

"Hold on just one second...I'll be right back!"he said as he ran outside. He hid behind the building and started shooting the assassins as Goemon deflected the shots with his sword. After the last assassin fell, Goemon walked over to Jigen.

"Why do I have the feeling that you had something to do with this?" Goemon muttered to him.

"I was trying to get them away from Michelle and I figured you could handle them. I'm sorry you couldn't," Jigen said as he headed back towards the warehouse.

"You win...I guess...Jigen," Goemon said as he started walking off. "And you get to take the car."

"Hey! It was an innocent kiss!"

"Don't worry. I just want her to be happy, and she looked happy with you. You win. Don't make me get upset about it..."

"Ok..."Jigen shook his head as he went back to Michelle. Except Michelle was laying down on the floor. "MICHELLE!" Jigen raced towards her, and saw that she had been shot, and saw the same guy that found him run off. He put her into the car and drove her back to the hotel and put her in his bed. While she was out cold, he was able to get the bullet out and he tried to dress the wound as best as he could. Then he pulled a chair up to the bed and fell asleep next to her.

The next morning when he awoke, he saw that she was starting to stir herself. He got her a glass of water for when she actually got up. When he came back into the room she was sitting up in the bed.

"Aren't you a bit weak to be sitting up?" Jigen asked her.

"No, I'll be fine. That guy got me as soon as you left the building. His aim wasn't as good as he thought."

"But he nailed you! I know it wasn't enough to kill, but I wouldn't think you'd recover this quickly."

"Well, after so many shots, I'm rather used to it...I know that sounds odd...but I've been shot a lot of times but these people can't shoot worth crap! And when they DO hit pretty good, it's not in a vital area, like this one."

"You're amazing Michelle."

"So where is Goemon? I haven't seen him yet."

"He's in the living room. That's who those guys where shooting at. I think he might of saw us kissing and so he just said that I won and I got to use the car. I told him it was an innocent kiss, but he said he just wanted you to be happy and you looked very happy with me, then he walked off...And I'm not making it up! That's really what he said!"

"I believe you Jigen! Don't worry! I'm just shocked he did that...Do you think he'll be heart broken?"

"Nah. I guess he's just in one of those moods..."Jigen told her as he sat down on the bed with her. She drank the water and then he kissed her again.

Rev: WOOT! That was chapter 6! And it's done! Let me know what you think! Was I too mean to Goemon?

Goemon: YES!

Rev: Was I too nice to Jigen for the first time?

Goemon: YES!

Jigen: Yeah...She's always nice to you! Give me a chance!

Rev: I wrote a fic that I didn't post where I tortured Jigen to death...I have to be nice at least once...BUT THERE CAN BE TWISTS IN THE STORY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jigen: Oh dear...

OO00oo--$$xX


	7. You're Going to Lose That Girl

My Michelle

Ch.7

(Alright...let's see. I don't own Lupin but I do own most of the stupid words in this chapter...Hopefully this one will be pretty good...I also mention stuff from an episode "My Birthday Persuit"...Not much, but some)

"I can't wait! I wonder what Fujiko will get me for my birthday!"Lupin exclaimed as his birthday came closer and closer. Jigen put down his paper.

"WHAT? It's your birthday?"

"Wow! I didn't know you cared Jigen...Yeah it's in two days," Lupin told him.

"I'm not worried about you! I've got to hurry and get Michelle a present!" Jigen yelled as he raced out of the room.

"I feel so unloved now..."Lupin said as he went back to watching TV. Goemon walked through the living room on the way to the door.

"I'm going to go get Michelle a present too. See you later Lupin," he said as he left.

"I hope Fujiko actually does something for me...At least I tried to get her the Black Panther...and the things I had to go through to get that!"he complained.

At a jewlery store, Jigen was busy looking around at different rings they had for sale. Finally he found the perfect ring. Before he could even take it out to look at it, Goemon walked in.

"So, have you found anything for Michelle yet, Jigen?" Goemon asked.

"Yeah, it's going to cost a fortune though..." Jigen sorta winked at Goemon saying he had a plan to get it. So Goemon went on top of the roof and cut a circle right above Jigen's head. The jeweler took the ring out and showed it to Jigen. He took the ring and acted like he was trying to examen it. Then he started tossing it up and down, and finally tossed it through the hole. "Oops! I'll go look for it outside!" Jigen said as he raced out of the door.

"STOP THEIF!" at that time no other than Zenigata happend to walk by.

"Hmmm...There's Jigen and there's Goemon, but where's Lupin? He's got to be around here somewhere...JIGEN! GOEMON! STOP RIGHT NOW AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"Oh, great. It's Pops. Should we annoy him or ditch him?" Jigen asked Goemon as they ran away.

"We could have some fun..."

"STOP RIGHT NOW! TELL ME WHERE'S LUPIN!" Zenigata yelled as he chased after them.

"He's sick in bed and we had to pick up some stuff for him!" Jigen yelled back.

"What? I know it's a fake story now where is he?"

"No! I'm serious! The guy's basically on his death bed, and it's his birthday in a few days! How cruel can you be?" Jigen explained. Zenigata thought to himself for a minute. 'I probablly should get him now, but that would be a bit unfair to him...'

"Fine! Tell Lupin I'll be waiting on him to get better and happy birthday!" Zenigata yelled back as he stopped chasing them and waved. Jigen and Goemon continued running until they got back to their place.

Soon the day of Lupin and Michelle's birthday came about. Goemon gave her a necklace. Fujiko didn't really give Lupin anything, except a kiss, which was enough for him. Jigen was about to go to give Michelle her present then he tripped on Goemon's foot and ended up on one knee. Michelle turned around and, after a moment of awe, smiled.

"Yes!" Michelle cried. Jigen looked a bit shocked for a second, then realized what she thought he was doing. So he just smiled and put the ring on her finger. "Oh thank you Jigen!" Lupin peered around the door and tried to see what she was so excited about.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Lupin called in there.

"Where gettin' married Lupin!" Jigen told him.

"WHAT?" Goemon nearly choked on the sake he was drinking. Fujiko just smiled.

"It was about time one of you two asked her..." Goemon grabbed Jigen and pulled him to another room.

"I thought you were just giving it too her as a present!"

"That's what I thought too! I tripped on your huge foot and ended up on one knee and she took it the wrong way! But when she said yes, I couldn't help going with it, so we're getting married. Anyways I thought you were fine with us being together!" Jigen argued.

"I'm sorry, I guessed I'm still a bit upset about losing her..."

"That's fine, just don't kill me going down the isle..."

Back in the living room, Michelle and Fujiko were already making arrangements for the wedding. Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon just sorta snuck out of the building before they forced them to do anything.

Rev: Muahahahahaha! I love this. Watch a bunch of people get really mad at me for doing this...

Jigen: I won't!

Goemon: I know where you sleep woman...

Rev: Gulp...I'll fix you up later Goemon. Let Jigen have his fun...for now!

Jigen: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Lupin III: Why am I not being used that much?

Rev: Be happy. You're with Fujiko.

Lupin III: Understood.


	8. I Should Have Known Better

My Michelle

Ch.8

After barely escaping the agony of wedding planning; Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon ran away to a favorite bar down the street. Too much had happend that day to go without any type of drink. Plus, they really were not in the mood to start deciding whether the ribbons needed to be pink or white.

"I can't believe it. I honestly thought that if any of us was going to get married it would be you Lupin," Jigen stated in disbelief.

"Well, I just figured Goemon wouldn't get married because of that whole Samuri thing, and you wouldn't get married because you couldn't stand to stay with one woman."

"I can get married if I want to Lupin. Just cause I'm a samuri doesn't mean I can't get married..." Goemon tried to correct him, taking a swig of sake.

"Hey, I wasn't entirely planning on getting married. It just kind of happend. Maybe that will teach Goemon to keep his abnormally large feet out of the way."

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't have asked her later on."

"Hey guys, chill. We should be happy for Jigen. Plus, that means we get to have a fun batchlor's party!"

"Hey that's right! My last night to be wifeless! Let the women plan the wedding, let's plan that!"

"You two do realize those women are going to drag you into planning it in some form of fashion. You also realize that being a woman, Michelle is going to want everything to be perfect; and if it's not , someone will die. That means if there is one flower that sticks out of an arrangement the wrong way, some florist is going to be killed, costing _you_ a fortune," Goemon reminded them.

"Michelle shouldn't be _that_ bad. Anyways, I plan on giving her the best wedding ever. I hope it turns out to be just like a dream for her." A few seconds later, Fujiko walked into the bar.

"So, is this where you guys go running to?"

"Oh crap, Fujiko. You're a woman. You shouldn't be in here."

"Yeah, well I'm playing messenger for you. Goemon, some telegram arrived asking you to return to Iga. It seemed pretty urgent so I came all the way down here to tell you."

"Hmmm. I wonder what it could be. Did it say who it was from?"

"No. There was nothing on there except the message."

"I'll have to leave right away then."

"Hey Goemon," Lupin stood up as Goemon headed towards the door. "Want some company on this trip?"

"It doesn't matter, but I must leave soon."

"It would probably be a good idea for you two to go with him. Me and Michelle have a lot of work to get done in a short amount of time. You better savor the time you have alone for now, Jigen. You're going to have a lot to do when you get back."

"Oh boy. Well then, lets get going..." After returning to the house so Jigen could say goodbye to Michelle, they took off to Iga, Japan. When they arrived, Goemon told them to stay at the hotel until he could figure out what was going on.

Deep in the Iga village, where Goemon's master lived, he found an old worn-down house. As he recalled, it was the house of Toryama, his girlfriend from way back when. _Aw man, I never did write back did I?_ He sighed, then he went in.

He could definately tell there was a struggle in the house, as if someone came in there and killed or kidnapped someone. He looked around at the house he used to be so familiar with. There were blood stains and broken items all over the house. Goemon made his way back to Toryama's room, almost dreading what could be in there. When he went in, the room looked like a tornado had went through it. The bed was knocked over, the door was off the hinges, and there were papers scattered all over the room. Goemon picked up one of the papers and started to read it.

"Dear Goemon,

I really wish you would write me back. I haven't heard any word from you in at least five years. You promised me you would come back for me. Well where are you? Jenkuro keeps saying I should have never trusted you and just married him. Plus you know my parents wishes. I just can't help wondering when are you going to send word or come back? I miss you.

Love,

Toryama"

_Wow,_ Goemon thought,_ I really screwed up..._Goemon put down the letter and picked up another one. It seemed to say about the same, except she noted that Jenkuro was coming on to her a lot more. So Goemon picked up another one. About the same again, except it said Jenkuro kept saying he was going to kidnapp her. Goemon flew threw some of the other papers, until he found one unfinished. She must have been writing it when whoever it was walked in. It said Jenkuro had whispered to her he was coming that night to take her away. It must have been him! Goemon raced back to where Lupin and Jigen were to explain everything he had learned.


	9. A Quick Visit

My Michelle

Ch.9

After thoroughly explaining everything, including who Jenkuro and Toryama were, they headed off towards where Jenkuro lived.

"So Toryama was your sweetheart? Why didn't you ever contact her?"

"Well, it was all with good intention. Sensei told me to lose all connection with her so I could focus on becoming a better Iga ninja. But my heart wanted to stay with her. Her parents were not too thrilled with me. I was just some poor boy just hoping to become a good ninja in a new world. They tried to keep her away from me, but she loved me too much. So when I left, I promised I would come back for her, and then I met you guys and nearly forgot all about her."

"And here you nearly went after Michelle when you had a girl who was so desperate for you here." Jigen scoffed as they continued on.

"I didn't know she was still so obsessed with me. Plus I figured she would have given up on me and married Jenkuro. He was my rival basically when I was younger. We trained at the same time under the same master and loved the same girl. We were very competitive. Here we are. You guys might want to stay out here for a while," Goemon explained as he opened the door and walked right in. "Jenkuro! Jenkuro! Get out here!" The house was silent for a second, until Jenkuro turned the corner and said hello.

"Why, Goemon returns. Isn't this a shock? Toryama would have been so happy to see you..."

"Would have been? Don't you mean she _is_?"

"No, I meant what I said. Unfortunately, you missed your chance. She's long gone now."

"I'm sure. So what happened at her house?"

"Some thieves came in and stole her stuff. Her parents were killed a few years before then. So no one could protect her."

"And where were you?"

"I was busy, out of the country." Goemon had started walking around the room near a broom closet. "Hey Goemon now's not a good time for me to be entertaining guests. Maybe some other time, okay?" Jenkuro quickly showed Goemon to the door. "Hope to see you again, bye." Heading out the door, Goemon found Jigen and Lupin.

"That was a quick visit," Lupin stated.

"She's in the broom closet."

"Beg pardon?" Jigen asked.

"Toryama. She's locked up in the broom closet. We'll have to figure out a way to get in there."

"So you were in there for at the most 2 minutes, he claims she's gone, and you assume she's in the broom closet?"

"I'm not assuming, he wouldn't let me too near it."

"Right. Maybe he just wanted you out of his house since you barged right in?" Jigen suggested.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Lupin asked.

"We need a distraction. Would you two mind if I get you two to get him away from his house so I can get her out? I don't know how she'd react to two complete strangers coming in to rescue her."

"Sure Goemon, We'll distract him some how. But what would cause him to leave though?" Lupin asked.

"Competitions for sure would distract him. But I don't think you two could survive the type of competitions he competes in."

"Well, what else could we do? We don't know much about what happens here in Iga, so you'll have to give us more ideas." Jigen said.

"Hmmm…maybe if there were something big happening in town. Something he'd want to be involved with. That would certainly get him away from the house. He always wants to be the center of attention."

"I've got an idea!" Lupin shouted.


End file.
